Meteor Shower
by mish184
Summary: Season 6- Naley after Nathan gets injured at his Slamball game.


**Not Mark Schwann. Enjoy!**

Nathan didn't mean to scare the two most important people in his life. If he had known they would both have to witness him being thrown through a glass window, he never would have played Slamball. Now, he was done with the sport. All that mattered were his wife and son and their feelings. He knew they were waiting for him to leave the locker room after the game. Part of him felt ashamed to face them because once again, he let them down. This time he didn't mad or angry, but he scared them by possibly getting injured…permanently. He felt awful about the pain and terror he caused them.

As he walked out of the locker room, he realized he had to do everything in his power to make sure his family was OK. He walked up to them, he comforted them by picking up Jamie and hugging Haley. They laughed as Jamie recounted his triumph of his day. The little things, hearing his son talk, walking side by side with his wife. That's what mattered.

"Who wants ice cream?" Nathan said as they got into their SUV in the parking lot.

"I do, I do!" Jamie screamed. "Buddy, it's getting late, how about tomorrow?" Haley said.

"Actually, there's a meteor shower tonight, Hales. I was hoping we could watch it together, as a family." Nathan said as he grabbed her hand gently in his.

"A meteor shower, huh? Well, alright you twisted my arm." Haley said as she slouched into Nathan's side of the car still holding his hand.

"Great. I know just the place to watch." he said.

The trio went to grab ice cream from a vendor near the docks and settled into a very familiar table. Nathan and Haley sat side by side taking in the ocean view with their ice cream. Jamie sat down on the floor right in front of them, eagerly eating his ice cream.

"This is turning out to be a pretty nice night afterall, Mr. Scott." Haley said as she leaned into Nathan.

"Mama, why do you call daddy that?" Jamie looked up and behind him curiously.

"It's a term of endearment, honey. Sort of like, me just calling you, honey." Haley said.

"Oh. Daddy, what do you call mama?" Jamie asked.

"Be nice" Haley said sternly…and jokingly.

"Let's see, what do I call your mom? I don't really think about it, it usually just rolls off my tongue. I'd have to say, baby, my girl or Haley James Scott." Nathan said.

"Umm, daddy, Haley James Scott is just mama's full name." Jamie said.

"Yeah, I know Jamie. But, I like to hear the fact that Scott is her last name. It reminds me she's my wife, which I love and that she's my wife and will always be my girl, my baby." Nathan said as he stared into Haley's eyes.

Jamie seemed satisfied with that answer. Haley on the other hand just looked at the man she loved, mesmerized by his charming words.

"You Mr. Scott are quite charming." Haley said.

"You haven't even seen my A-Game." Nathan responded.

"Look, is that it?! The meteor???" Jamie screamed breaking Haley and Nathan out of their trance.

"Yes, it is! Wow, make a wish boys." Haley whispered.

All three sat in silence for a few seconds making their wishes.

"All set, wish made" Jamie exclaimed. "How cool!"

"Thanks for remembering about the meteor shower. It was wonderful to share this with you again." Haley said.

"I feel lucky that I've gotten to share so many things with you, Hales. I'm never going to risk missing these moments with both of you." Nathan said sincerely as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Nathan, you should play if you think it will help with the NBA scouts." Haley said.

Nathan looked at Haley intently and then looked at Jamie.

"You see that boy there. I want to be there for his first day of school, his first game, his first everything." Nathan paused and turned to Haley. "As far as the scouts, I'd rather see you on the sidelines. After all, you used to cheer for me. You still have that cheerleading uniform?" Nathan whispered in her ear since little ears were around.

"Nathan!" Haley laughed as she batted his arm.

"Seriously, forget them. I'm not going to risk getting permanently injured and not being able to hold my son when he's scared, or my wife when she needs me." Nathan said intently.

" Thank you." Haley whispered as she leaned into her.

"For what?" Nathan whispered as he held her tight.

"For loving me. For loving us." Haley said.

"My wish came true the first time we watched the meteor shower. I wished for this." Nathan said as he stared out into the ocean.

"All done!" Jamie exclaimed passing his mom his empty ice cream cup.

"You sure are, buddy." Nathan exclaimed.

"How would you like to take this party over to the rivercourt for a game of one on one." Nathan asked.

"Heck yes! I'm cheering for Jamie." Haley said.

"Ouch, that hurt Hales." Nathan said jokingly.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of other times I can cheer for you. Like when you're in the NBA." Come on Jamie, let's get going.

That was his girl. Never giving up on his dreams, even when he did. She pushed him and she wouldn't let him stop trying. Got he loved that girl.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
